Right In Front Of You
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: "You can be thick sometimes, Teddy Lupin, I'll give you that." When Lily's thirtieth birthday rolls around, everyone want's to know when she'd going to find a man and settle down.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

* * *

 **Written for;**

 **Fanfiction Marathon - TeddyLilyLuna**

 **Easter Egg Hunt - Play**

 **Minor Character Bingo - Lily Luna Potter**

 **Prompt Relay - Next Gen**

 **Unusual Pairing - TeddyLilyLuna**

 **Famous Cards - Bonus - Immunity.**

* * *

 **Word Count Without AN - 902**

* * *

 **Right In Front Of You**

Teddy closed the door softly behind him, watching her startle. She was leaning on the balcony of her old bedroom, her head resting on her hand. He'd seen her from the garden below where the whole family was celebrating her thirtieth birthday.

"Why are you hiding?" he asked softly, coming up behind her. She didn't turn to look at him but he heard the almost silent sigh of relief she let out when she heard his voice.

"I'm tired of listening to them talking about my lack of... well, everything," she replied, a tint of bitterness in her tone. "You'd think I wasted my life, Teddy, instead of spending it doing something that is benefiting hundreds of people."

"I'm sure they don't mean to make you sad though. I've never seen Harry prouder than he is of you, you know?"

"Dad's about the only one who is. Mum, grandma, Victoire and Aunt Fleur, blimey even Rose and Aunt Hermione got in on the act. 'You should settle down and find a man Lily, you won't be fertile forever'. Being married isn't the be all and end all of life."

"You want kids, though, I know you do," Teddy relied, sitting down on the bench Harry'd built for her years ago. She nodded, finally turning to him and sitting down beside him.

"I do, but... I guess I don't want to settle with someone just because I want kids. There aren't many men who would be happy to put up with me spending ten hours at a time in a smelly lab, only to collapse from exhaustion when I'm done. There's also the point that I'm the only Potter girl, a well sought after prize if the Daily Prophet is to be believed. It's hard to know when people are being genuine."

Teddy sighed. "I know it's hard, Lily-flower, but you can't lock yourself away through fear. I'm not saying you need to find a bloke and settle down straight away, but it can't hurt to get out a little more, right? All work and no play makes my Lily-flower a dull girl."

She chuckled, shoving him none too gently in the side. "Cheeky git, I'm not dull."

"You're sitting in your childhood bedroom while there is a party going on downstairs... what would you call that?"

"Sane, that's what I'd call it. I don't have an immunity to the craziness that is our family," Lily told him with a grin.

"It's the newcomers I feel sorry for," Teddy replied with a chuckle, pointing out both Hugo and Dominique's new partners. Both were looking a bit harassed and overwhelmed by the sheer numbers and noise the Weasley/Potters and their respective partners and families.

Lily laughed. "And right there is another reason not to get involved with anyone. I wouldn't want to subject the pure bloke to this," she said, still watching her family through the bars of the balcony fence.

"You could always try someone who already knows and is familiar with the family," he hedged, the amusement suddenly gone from his voice as he watched her.

"Like who? Lysander and Lorcan? Creepy, the pair of them. Scorpius is still an arse, but Albus seems to like him for some reason, and everyone else is partnered or married."

"You missed someone," he whispered, and she barely didn't hear him he was so quiet.

She frowned. "The only other person not technically related is you, but there's no way you'd look at me like that, is there, Ted?"

When he didn't answer, her frown deepened. "Ted?"

He took a deep breath. "I've watched you grow from an adventurous little girl into an awkward teenager and then again to the beautiful woman you are now. You care so much about so many things, you've done more for werewolves than anyone else, and yes, I do realise it was partially for me that you did it, and you're kind and caring and considerate. You're also sarcastic, and dismissive at times, but it's part of what makes you Lily, and it's part of why I love you."

"You could have stopped at considerate, you know," she grumbled.

Her remark stunned him into laughter and she soon joined him. "You can be thick sometimes, Teddy Lupin, I'll give you that."

"Eh?"

"You think I stayed single so long because I liked my own company? Jackass."

With that said, she grabbed him by the neck, pulling his head down to meet her own as their lips met in a searing kiss. When Teddy's brain caught up to her actions, he reached for her properly, his arms snaking around her waist to pull her closer.

"Auntie Lily!"

The two broke apart to find Adalyn, Victoire's youngest daughter came skidding onto the balcony. All three of them froze, before Adalyn muttered, "Grandma was looking for you," before she ran off again.

Teddy and Lily watched her go, before they started laughing. "Well, that's us outed before we've even started."

Even as the two sat laughing, Adalyn ran back to the garden, shouting, "Guess what! Guess what! I saw Auntie Lily and Uncle Teddy kissing!"


End file.
